Orchards Of Mines
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Etre gay ne doit pas être si difficile que ça, non ? Santana et Brittany ont décidé de chercher conseil auprès des seules personnes gay qu'elles connaissent. Amitié Santana-Kurt, Brittany-Blaine et pré-romance Klaine.
1. Santana

**Genre/rating** : amitié Santana-Kurt et Brittany-Blaine. Pré-romance Klaine.

**Spoiler** : cette fic' se situe après l'épisode 2x15, Sexy (toujours pas Prom Queen … je dois être en cure de désintox).

**AN****1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par Globus que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**Warning** : le langage de Santana est plutôt fleuri, vous êtes prévenus !

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

* * *

><p>"<em>And you seem to break like time<br>So fragile on the inside, you climb these grapevines"_

Santana soupira. Cela faisait bientôt plus d'une heure qu'elle faisait le tour de ce quartier de petits blancs bien propres sur eux sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient : immaculées et jardins impeccables de petits bourgeois. Elle avait mal aux pieds. Les talons aiguilles n'étaient pas la paire de chaussures idéales pour une virée en ville. Et les nuages menaçant qui s'amoncelaient juste au-dessus d'elle ne présageaient rien de bon. D'un autre côté, l'eau qui allait très certainement réduire sa superbe petite robe en jersey rouge en serpillière dégoulinante, allait peut-être aussi la dessaouler. Dommage … elle aimait cet état de semi conscience dans lequel l'alcool la plongeait. Son esprit était à la fois super éveillé et comme engourdi. Cool.

Elle trébucha sur un trottoir (dangereux ces trucs. Il faudrait qu'ils les interdisent. Et d'ailleurs, qui avait besoin de trottoir ? Tout le monde avait une voiture de nos jours. On était au 21ème siècle bon sang !) et se rattrapa à une voiture et … _Ooooooooooh_, c'était elle ! Enfin.

La Lincoln de Kurt était parquée juste devant le portail d'une maison … immaculée et au jardin impeccable. Peuh, et dire que Santana pensait que Kurt Hummel était un rebelle ! Elle s'agrippa à la voiture pour remonter le trottoir (saleté de saleté de trottoir !). _Hum_, la bagnole était impeccable elle aussi. Santana était certaine qu'on aurait pu manger sur le capot. Hummel était un obsédé de la propreté. En fait, il était obsédé par la « netteté ». Ca devait être pour ça que pas un seul de ses cheveux ne dépassait de son petit casque parfaitement laqué.

Une fois remontée sur le trottoir, Santana passa devant la Lincoln et en profita pour examiner son allure. Elle sourit à son reflet. Elle était parfaite. Sublime. Sexy en diable. Cette petite robe avait été une excellente affaire. Elle grimaça. Peut-être qu'elle était juste un chouïa trop longue (on voyait la _moitié_ de ses cuisses). Elle rejeta sa masse de cheveux noirs en arrière en un geste théâtral, prit une large inspiration et ouvrit la porte du jardin des Hummel-Hudson. Elle était magnifique mais il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée sur ce qu'elle était venue faire ici.

Obtenir des renseignements.

Santana était MataHari en territoire ennemi : celui du garçon le plus gay de tout l'Ohio (et certainement aussi de tous les Etats-Unis).

Parce que Santana, elle, était une femme. Une _vraie_ femme. Elle n'était pas gay. Nope. Pas demain la veille qu'elle allait se couper les cheveux et commencer à s'habiller comme un conducteur de poids lourd. Seulement …

… Seulement, il y avait Brittany.

Brittany et ses petits sourires naïfs, Brittany et sa peau plus douce que celle d'une pêche, Brittany et son odeur de petite souris mouillée (Santana avait eu un hamster une fois. Elle aimait le tenir dans ses mains et plonger le nez dans sa fourrure. C'était chaud et doux et rassurant. Comme Brittany). Brittany qui la faisait rire, Brittany qui la faisait pleurer.

Santana soupira. Elle devait _savoir_. Et son père lui avait toujours dit que pour obtenir des réponses fiables, il fallait s'adresser à un spécialiste. Et à Lima, Ohio, en matière d'experts en gayneté, elle avait le choix entre Kurt Hummel et les pères de Rachel Berry. Tant qu'à faire, elle préférait l'option qui avait un tant soit peu un sens du fashion parce que franchement, pour laisser leur fille sortir habillée avec ces horribles pulls à tête d'animaux et ses jupes ridicules, il fallait que les Berry soient complètement _out_ en matière de mode. Pas question que Santana Lopez s'inflige ça !

Ok, elle était arrivée, clopin-clopant, devant la porte d'entrée (les cailloux étaient comme les trottoirs : des inventions destinées à faire tomber les honnêtes gens !). Il suffisait qu'elle frappe. Ou … ou qu'elle rentre chez elle dare-dare. C'était débile, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là à – elle regarda sa montre Dolce Gabana – à 8 heures du soir ? Comment Hummel pourrait-il l'aider ? Ce pauvre gaminou avait été incapable de se sauver lui-même et avait du fuir McKinley la queue entre les jambes … encore que Santana ne soit pas si sûre qu'Hummel en ait une. De queue. Comment pouvait-on chanter comme _ça_ sans être castré ?

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Un couple se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Un couple abasourdi.

Santana aimait l'effet qu'elle produisait chez les gens. C'était _troooooooooooooop_ cool.

- Bonsoir ! Claironna t-elle, tout sourire. Est-ce que Kurt est là, je voudrais lui dire deux mots ?

C'est le père de Kurt qui retrouva le premier ses esprits (Mme Hummel continuait de la fixer comme si elle ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait devant elle, un petit O de surprise sur les lèvres. Ca lui donnait vraiment l'air con. Les mères sont toutes débiles de toute manière. Et celle d'Hudson devait pas s'amuser tous les jours avec Finn. Ce type devait comptabiliser un total de deux neurones et les connexions ne se faisaient pas franchement tous les jours. Pauvre femme : un fils sans cerveau et un beau-fils sans queue. Non. C'était pire que ça, deux fils sans queue. Du moins, vu la manière dont Finn se servait de la sienne, autant dire qu'il n'en n'avait pas. Elle le savait pourtant, dépuceler un mec, c'était vraiment, vraiment pas fun).

- _KURT_ ! Cria Hummel père. Kurt, je crois qu'il y a une de tes euh, amies, qui est là. Une des filles de New Directions.

Santana pouvait entendre les pas d'Hummel. Elle savait que c'était les siens. On avait l'impression qu'il bondissait. Ouais, c'était ça, il ne marchait pas, il faisait des petits sauts, comme un danseur. Ou un faon. Ouais, il était bambi. Même sa façon de marcher était gay. Pas comme Santana, rien chez elle n'était gay. Elle n'avait rien de commun avec Kurt Hummel. Rien de rien.

- … mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous allez rater le début du spectacle et - _Santana_ ?

- B'soir Kurt, minauda Santana.

Kurt arborait le même air que la mère d'Hudson mais contrairement à cette dernière, il se remit rapidement de sa surprise et prit le bras de Santana d'une main, poussa son père dehors de l'autre, le tout en exhalant un soupir bruyant. Ce type était vraiment une fille, la preuve par A + B : il était multitâche.

- Papa, Carole, vous devriez y allez, amusez vous bien.

Il ferma la porte sur un Burt Hummel amusé et une Carole Hummel médusée (hey, elle était peut-être saoule mais Santana pouvait encore faire des rimes !) et entraîna Santana vers le salon. Il la poussa sans grand ménagement sur le sofa et, bras croisés sur la poitrine, se planta devant elle. Il fit une petite grimace de dégoût.

- Santana, tu es saoule.

Santana se laissa tomber sur les coussins. Quelqu'un devait avoir été assis là, car la place était encore tiède. Comme un chat voulant profiter de la chaleur, elle prit possession du sofa. Elle adressa un large sourire à Kurt. C'était celui du chat qui a aperçu un canari.

- Yep, complètement bourrée.

Kurt la foudroya du regard.

- Tu viens chez moi un samedi soir, saoule et pratiquement … _nue_.

Santana écarta les jambes offrant à Kurt un aperçu du paradis auquel il ne goûterait jamais (il détourna bien évidemment les yeux et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux parfaitement laqués).

- Allez, Kurt, susurra t-elle sensuellement, c'est pas comme si tes parents avaient quoique ce soit à craindre pour _ma_ vertu, hein ? Ou bien est-ce pour la tienne que tu as peur mon lapin ?

Kurt grinça des dents.

- Santana, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je n'ai pas franchement le temps pour les insinuations déplacées, j'ai un repas important à préparer.

Ah, oui, Santana n'avait pas remarqué que Kurt portait un tablier. C'était sans doute parce qu'il n'était _pas_ rose et plein de broderies. C'était un tablier non gayien. Ca avait de quoi perturber …

- Tu cuisines pour ton hobbit ? Demanda Santana. Il vient ce soir, hein ? Pendant que papa et maman son _loinnnnnnnnnnnnn_. Vous avez enfin décidé d'arrêter de vous tourner autour ? L'était temps qu'il décroche ta fleur celui là, depuis le temps qu'il la reniflait.

Kurt porta la main à ses yeux et soupira.

- Santana, premièrement, Blaine n'est pas un hobbit –

- Ouais, mais c'est pas franchement Aragorn non plus. Un nain si tu préfères ? L'interrompit Santana sur un ton malicieux.

- … deuxièmement, continua Kurt qui l'ignora, Blaine est mon ami et pas mon _petit_ ami (cette « révélation » lui valu un petit rire sarcastique de la part de Santana) et troisièmement, je cuisine pour mes parents qui fêtent leur cinquième mois d'anniversaire de mariage. Je leur ai offert une soirée à Colombus et –

Il fut interrompu par l'exclamation de joie de Santana.

- _JE LE SAVAIS_ ! Je savais que j'avais eu raison de te choisir toi et non pas les Berry ! Y'a que toi pour faire des trucs comme ça.

- J'ai peur de demander ce que les pères de Rachel ont à voir avec ta présence ici …

- Mais _ça_, tout ça ! Répondit Santana, qui joignit le geste à la parole en désignant de la main Kurt et son tablier. Fêter des « _mois »_ de mariage, c'est le truc le plus gay dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. Quel hétéro penserait à ça ? Je savais que tu serais mon expert.

- Ton expert ?

- Huhu, fit Santana en hochant la tête (_oula_, mauvaise idée ça, elle voyait désormais deux Kurt et franchement, un était _laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargement_ suffisant).

- Un expert en _quoi_ Santana ? Demanda Kurt sur un ton qui disait clairement que sa patience était à bout (mais qu'il était néanmoins curieux de savoir de quoi il retournait).

- J'ai besoin de me dégayniser, c'est pas que je sois vraiment gay bien sûr mais il y a Brittany et cet idiot d'Artie qu'elle aime plus que moi et j'aime les robes moulantes et le maquillage voyant et pas question que ça change et je préfère ne pas porter de soutien-gorge à l'école mais Brittany aime me l'enlever donc j'en porte pour elle et je crois que c'est peut-être parce que je l'aime et nous avons chanté un duo avec cette blonde stupide d'Holly Holliday aujourd'hui et franchement à quoi pensaient ses parents en l'appelant comme ça parce que cette femme a du coucher avec plus de mecs que moi (1) et -

- Santana …

- _Huhu_ ?

- Respire.

Ah, oui, c'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée parce que non seulement il y avait deux Kurt devant elle, mais en plus la pièce tournait un peu. Elle prit une large inspiration.

- Reste là, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

De toute manière pas question qu'elle s'en aille. Elle avait son expert et elle avait des questions à lui poser. Un verre apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle le prit, le porta à ses lèvres et le vida d'une traite. Ouais, elle avait soif. C'était ça qui était génial avec les gays. Ils étaient gentils, prévenants. Encore une autre preuve que Santana Lopez n'était _pas_ gay.

Santana se laissa retomber sur le sofa et ferma les yeux. Ils la picotaient. Elle porta sa main à son visage. Merde. Merde, merde et remerde. Elle pleurait.

- Tiens, dit Kurt.

Il lui tendait un paquet de kleenex. Elle en prit un et se moucha bruyamment.

- Donc … dit juste Kurt.

- Donc, quoi ? Grogna santana.

- Tu aimes Brittany.

- _NON_ ! Cria Santana. Je l'aime _bien_, c'est … c'est différent.

- Je vois, répondit Kurt sur un ton triste.

Santana se mit à rire.

- Tu _vois_ ? Tu vois quoi mon pauvre petit Kurtichounet ? Tu vois que dalle, parce que y'a rien à voir, hop hop, circulez.

Kurt ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de la fixer avec son petit air de … de … A cet instant précis, jamais Santana n'avait autant haï quelqu'un de toute sa vie que Kurt _Fucking_ Hummel. Pour qui se prenait-il ce petit homo pathétique pour la plaindre ? Pour avoir pitié d'elle ? Elle était Santana Lopez, la femme la plus femme de tout McKinley. Elle était …

… c'était elle qui était pathétique.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais ? Sanglota t-elle. Comment est-ce que tu peux être si … si courageux ? Je … je l'aime putain. _JE L'AIME_ ! Mais … mais j'ai peur … je ne peux pas … je sais ce que tu as traversé et je ne _peux_ pas vivre ça. Je sais que je ne peux pas !

Kurt s'installa près d'elle sur le sofa et la prit dans ses bras. Santana enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il sentait bon. Il n'était pas comme les autres garçons. Ils sentaient tous la sueur et ils devaient penser à changer de chaussettes, genre, à chaque fête nationale, et encore. Sa peau était douce et il était chaud et douillet et … et c'était comme avec Brittany. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras.

Santana pleura un long moment. Toutes ces larmes qu'elle refoulait depuis des jours, depuis des mois. Peut-être même depuis des années. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter la demande de coach Sylvester d'infiltrer Glee Club (c'était l'année dernière mais ça lui paraissait une éternité). Où était-elle maintenant hein ? Elle avait quitté les Cheerios, elle avait perdu Brittany et elle était dans un club de loosers. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Oh, et n'oublions pas le nec plus ultra : elle passait son samedi soir en banlieue dans les bras du mec le plus homo de la planète.

Kurt ne disait rien. Il se contentait de la bercer doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait donné ça, même pas son père.

Santana connaissait l'aversion de Kurt pour les contacts physiques. Elle se rappelait de son geste lorsque Finn, à l'annonce de la crise cardiaque du père de Kurt, avait essayé de le réconforter. Ca devait être parce que sa mère était morte lorsqu'il était petit (Santana avait du mal à imaginer Burt Hummel en train de bercer Kurt. D'ailleurs, elle avait encore du mal à appréhender le fait qu'il était vraiment son père. Il était l'archétype du mec qui ne pouvait _pas_ avoir un fils gay).

Et pourtant, Kurt était là, la tenant dans ses bras, alors qu'il la connaissait à peine. Ils n'étaient même pas amis. En fait, en dehors de Glee, ils ne se parlaient jamais.

Ce type était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Dès qu'elle serait sobre et à nouveau elle-même, il faudrait que Santana ait une sérieuse discussion avec Blaine fils de Balïn (pas question qu'il continue à faire du mal à Kurt avec sa petite danse « je flirte-je flirte pas »). Mais pour le moment, elle voulait juste profiter de ce qui lui était offert. Un petit moment de paix, un moment de répit où elle pouvait se laisser aller. Demain … demain il lui faudrait affronter la réalité, affronter son image dans le miroir : elle avait raison, elle n'était pas comme Kurt Hummel.

Oh, oui, elle était gay mais elle, elle n'était pas brave.

**Tou bi continuède with Britanny and Blaine.**

(1) Holy (avec un seul « l ») veut dire sainte ou sacrée en english et franchement, si y'en a une qu'est pas une sainte, c'est bien notre charmante professeur remplaçante, hein ?


	2. Brittany

"_Don't taint this ground with the color of the past  
>Are the sounds in bloom with you?"<br>_

Blaine n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation que David et Wes essayaient de tenir.

Il pensait à Kurt.

Plus il y pensait, plus il regrettait sa petite visite au garage de monsieur Hummel. Ce n'était pas qu'il regrettait d'avoir essayé _d'éduquer_ Kurt. Franchement, il avait besoin d'informations. Il rougissait s'il _voyait_ un préservatif (quelqu'un en avait laissé une boite dans la salle de chant des Warblers la semaine dernière et Blaine avait bien cru qu'il allait devoir appeler des secours pour Kurt lorsqu'il les avait _trouvés_. Blaine n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit tourner de cette couleur), alors en _utiliser_ un … Non, le vrai problème, c'était qu'il avait oublié que Kurt et son père partageaient _tout_. Et Blaine n'était pas franchement certain de la manière dont Kurt allait réagir lorsqu'il apprendrait la raison de son passage chez « Hummel, Tires and Lube ».

- Hey Blaine, l'interpella David, encore un espion de McKinley mais cette fois, je me réserve le tête-à-tête avec celui-ci.

- David mais de quoi est-ce que tu … ?

Blaine stoppa net lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette qui se tenait debout en bas de l'escalier examinant le contenu de l'un des buffets.

- Brittany ? Mais … mais comment est-ce que tu es entrée ?

- Oh, fit Brittany en le voyant. Blaine Warbler ! Je suis si contente de t'avoir trouvé !

Elle lui sauta au cou.

- Ok, ok, Brittany, je suis euh, moi aussi très content de te voir.

Il lui tapota gentiment le dos.

- Je me demandais juste où vous gardiez vos baguettes, demanda Brittany de but en blanc.

- Elles sont toutes très, très bien cachées, ricana David.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, David serait mort sur le champ avec celui que Blaine fixait sur lui.

- Quoi ? S'indigna David. Je suis juste un homme, ami warbler, et un homme a ses faiblesses. Les blondes en font juste partie … soupira t-il.

Wes quant à lui fixait juste Brittany, yeux écarquillés.

- Mais … mais de quoi … de quelles baguettes est-ce qu'elle parle ?

- Vos baguettes de sorcier, lui expliqua Brittany. Ils en ont tous une à l'autre Poudlard.

- L'autre Poudlard ? Interrogea Wes dont les yeux faisaient toujours une parfaite imitation de ceux d'un tarsier.

- Oui, celle qui se trouve en Europe, précisa Brittany, fière de ses connaissances géographiques.

- Euh, je crois … je crois que je vais m'occuper de Brittany, dit Blaine qui prit le bras de cette dernière et l'entraîna dans les jardins.

Wes et David les regardèrent s'éloigner bras dessus bras dessous.

- Y'a pas à dire, Kurt a les amis les plus étranges qui soient, finit par dire Wes.

- Ouais, acquiesça David. Mais ils sont aussi tous super canons.

* * *

><p>- C'est magnifique, dit Brittany en s'asseyant sur des bancs du parc.<p>

- Oui … Brittany, est-ce qu'il y a un problème à Mckinley ?

Brittany baissa les yeux. Ses mains reposaient sur ses genoux. Blaine en prit une dans la sienne.

- Brittany tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

Brittany frissonna. Blaine défit son écharpe et la passa autour du coup de la jeune fille.

- Merci, répondit Brittany, tiens, tu dois avoir froid toi aussi.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit la chose la plus hideuse que Blaine ait jamais vue. Elle lui posa sur la tête et l'ajusta.

- Voilà, maintenant tu es un chat. Je sais que vous pouvez vous transformer à volonté mais … Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura, je sais que ça doit rester secret donc, si tu veux te sentir chat lorsque tu es en public, tu peux le mettre.

Blaine osait à peine bouger. Le bonnet (et il utilisait ce terme très, très prudemment) avait en effet la forme d'une tête de chat avec les oreilles, la fausse fourrure orange et deux pompons pour attacher le tout (3). Ce que Blaine supportait pour Kurt (bon et peut-être pour se faire pardonner la dispute qu'il pouvait sentir venir après son passage au garage).

- Merci Brittany, c'est … c'est très gentil de ta part de … d'avoir pensé à ça.

Le sourire que lui adressa Brittany valait tous les sacrifices. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je sais que les sorciers ne s'occupent pas des affaires de cœur, juste de politique, lui dit-elle, mais tu es aussi dans la chorale et être dans les Warblers ça doit être comme être à New Directions. On passe son temps à sortir les uns avec les autres et à se tromper et à tomber amoureux pour se quitter et retomber amoureux, encore et encore.

- Brittany, Dalton est une école de garçons (et pas de sorciers mais Blaine n'eut pas le courage de le dire tout haut) et nous ne couchons pas les uns avec les autres pour la bonne et simple raison que nous ne sommes pas tous gays et que même si nous l'étions, je doute que l'administration accepte les orgies _ettttttttttt_ …Je crois que je ne sais absolument pas ce que je suis en train de raconter.

Brittany lui tapota gentiment la main.

- Je sais que tout ça peut être confus, c'est comme ça pour moi tout le temps.

- Brittany, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue jusqu'ici ? Tu sais que Kurt ne reste pas ici le week-end, si tu veux lui parler de New Directions, il est chez lui ce soir et -

- Non, c'est toi que je voulais voir parce que Kurt est juste gay et que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui est confus comme moi.

- Brittany, je suis gay. 100 pour cent gay, crois moi.

Brittany secoua la tête.

- Les sorciers sont aussi connus pour être des menteurs.

- Brittany, je ne suis pas un sorcier, soupira Blaine.

- Mais tu as embrassé Rachel et je sais que tu es sorti avec elle et tu es différent de Kurt. Je veux dire … si on ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais gay, je ne l'aurais pas su et je sens ces choses là, je suis très sensitive du nez. Lord Tubbington m'a appris à m'en servir. Juste que lui, il cherche les boîtes de thon et moi des mecs mignons. C'est urgent, j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'aide. J'ai besoin de savoir comment faire pour aimer à la fois Artie ET Santana.

- Santana ?

Brittany hocha la tête.

- Oui, et Artie. Ils sont … je les aime tous les deux. Artie est le seul garçon de toute l'école à ne pas traiter comme une idiote. Il est gentil avec moi. Il me fait rire. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne bouge pas une fois que nous sommes au lit. Il me laisse faire tout le travail mais, c'est cool, ça ne me gène pas …

- Oula, ça devient un peu euh, intime comme conversation et -

- … et Santana. Santana est comme une étoile brillante, brillante au point de vous brûler les yeux et on peut dire qu'elle brûle aussi les gens. Une fois, elle a mis le feu au casier d'une des filles des Cheerios qui l'avait bousculée pendant l'entraînement. Et quand elle embrasse, elle a le goût des fruits et -

Blaine se leva brusquement.

- Ok Brittany, je crois que nous avons clairement établi que tu aimais en effet, ces deux personnes mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de _moi_ ?

Brittany leva les yeux vers lui.

- Santana ne veut pas que je reste avec Artie. Elle pense que je ne peux pas l'aimer elle si je l'aime lui. Et je sais que … je sais que je ne suis pas intelligente comme Artie et exceptionnelle comme Santana, je suis … Elle haussa les épaules. Je suis juste moi. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne plus en aimer un et n'aimer _que_ l'autre. Alors je suis venue ici pour te demander conseil parce que tu aimes Kurt mais que tu ne sais pas comment lui dire et que tu n'aimes pas Rachel mais que tu l'as embrassée et que tu es sortie avec elle. Nous sommes pareil. Même si moi, je ne suis pas une sorcière.

Blaine était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se rassit lourdement sur le banc.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda Brittany, pleine de compassion.

- Oui, oui, ça va Brittany.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et planta son regard dans celui de Brittany.

- Brittany, il y a une chose que je dois te dire : tu es intelligente et tu es exceptionnelle, peut-être pas au sens, disons, traditionnel du terme mais tu es quelqu'un de précieux et Santana et Artie ont une chance inouïe de t'avoir.

La déclaration de Blaine fut récompensée par un petit sourire timide de Brittany.

- Et … tu as raison, je nage moi aussi en pleine confusion depuis quelques temps, en fait depuis que je connais New Directions.

- Et Kurt, précisa Brittany.

- Oui, rit Blaine, et Kurt. Mais … mais Brittany, l'amour parfois, n'est pas exclusif. Dans le monde animal, c'est même plutôt une exception tu sais. Les humains aimeraient se persuader que c'est une règle immuable.

- Un peu comme l'hétérosexualité.

- Exactement Brittany, exactement. Le problème c'est que notre cœur n'obéit pas toujours à des règles prédéterminées. La morale classique nous empêche de voir dans le fait d'aimer plusieurs personnes en même temps quelque chose de normale, d'acceptable mais je crois sincèrement que la physiologie amoureuse de nos contemporains se détache petit à petit de cette morale et -

Blaine s'interrompit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Brittany le fixait d'un air complètement perdu.

- Je vais être honnête avec toi Brittany, conclut-il, je ne sais pas. Je suis dans le noir, comme toi, je crois.

Brittany soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

- On devrait peut-être demander à votre Principal, dit-elle. Il a du connaître Gryffondor ou même Serpentard. Il doit être super fort.

- Brittany, je crois que je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais te faire visiter l'école. Nous avons toute une serre réservée à nos cours de potions. Et nous ferons un petit détour dans les cuisines pour un chocolat chaud.

"_Cause you feel like an orchard of mines  
>Just take one step at a time"<em>

_Toc, Toc, Toc._

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte à cette heure ci ? Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas un autre membre de New Directions ! Il ne pensait pas pouvoir gérer une autre crise d'identité sexuelle ce soir, merci beaucoup.

Il essuya ses mains, ôta son tablier et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Bonsoir Kurt !

- BLAINE ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu ne devais pas - … euh, Blaine, peux tu m'expliquer ce que tu portes sur la tête ?

- Oh, je viens de raccompagner Brittany chez elle et ça, il désignait du doigt les oreilles de chat de son bonnet, c'est mon déguisement d'animagus pour quand je quitte Dalton.

Kurt cligna des yeux.

- Pardon ?

Blaine éclata de rire.

- J'ai eu une soirée des plus étranges crois moi. Une visite surprise. Il renifla bruyamment. Hey, mais ça sent super bon !

Kurt prit le manteau de Blaine et lui adressa un petit sourire timide (celui qu'il réservait à ceux qui lui faisaient un compliment. Blaine ne comptait plus le nombre de choses qui faisaient rougir Kurt Hummel ou qui le mettaient mal à l'aise).

- Je cuisine pour mes parents, ils fêtent leur cinquième mois de mariage ce soir.

- _Woow_, super romantique !

- Oui, enfin, ça le sera lorsque j'aurais raccompagné chez elle _ma_ visite surprise du soir.

- Quoi ! Toi aussi ?

Kurt ouvrit la porte du salon et Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

- SANTANA ! S'exclama Blaine en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui dormait sur le sofa.

Kurt lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- _Chhhhhhhut_, tu vas la réveiller, l'admonesta Kurt.

- Kurt, si tu veux la raccompagner chez elle, tu devras la réveiller, non ?

Kurt guida Blaine vers la cuisine. Il remit son tablier et se tourna vers Blaine.

- Ca peut attendre encore un peu. Je la réveillerai lorsque Carole et mon père rentreront. Tiens, puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir te rendre utile, je fais un crumble, épluche les pommes, d'accord. Tu me raconteras ta soirée pendant que je fais la pâte.

Blaine s'installa devant le plan de table et se mit à l'ouvrage.

- Brittany voulait savoir si elle pouvait … non, _comment_ elle pouvait continuer à aimer Santana et Artie sans les blesser, dit-il.

- Et Santana voulait savoir comment ne plus aimer Brittany, lui répondit Kurt.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru remplir un jour les glorieuses fonctions de conseiller matrimonial, essaya de plaisanter Blaine.

- Et jamais je n'aurais cru que j'étais le seul à souffrir à cause de ma sexualité à McKinley, ajouta Kurt sur un ton si triste que Blaine lâcha la pomme qu'il épluchait.

- Kurt ?

- C'est … c'est si injuste. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut exprimer ce qu'il est sans … sans risquer le pire. Regarde Santana. Sa robe est si courte que si elle lève un sourcil, on doit voir son cerveau et elle doit dépenser en mascara plus que moi en crème hydratante, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Elle est persuadée que si elle lâche, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, cette image de ... de fille facile, tout le monde va découvrir la vraie Santana. Celle qui aime une autre fille. Comme si ça changeait quoique ce soit. Comme si, se cacher changeait quoique ce soit. Et ça la détruit, à petit feu et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, rien et -

- _Wowowowowow_, on se calme, Kurt, arrête tu veux, tu n'y es pour rien !

Kurt se tourna vers lui. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Vraiment Blaine ? Comment peux tu le savoir ? Si … peut-être que si j'étais resté à McKinley … si j'avais été un peu plus courageux … j'aurais pu -

- Quoi, Kurt, tu aurais pu faire quoi ? Lui montrer la voie ? Tu n'es pas le Harvey Milk (4) de McKinley. Kurt, tu n'es pas responsable de ce que pense ou font les autres étudiants de ce lycée. Et tu n'es pas non plus responsable de Santana ou de Brittany.

- Mais qui l'est Blaine ? Vers qui peuvent-elles se tourner ? Des gens comme Monsieur Schuester ? Il est sans doute le pire avec ses idées complètement dépassées sur les répartitions des rôles entre les hommes et les femmes. Et surtout ne me parle pas de Mlle Pilsbury.

Blaine resta un moment bouche ouverte, incapable de lui répondre.

- Elles n'ont personne Blaine, personne sauf nous. Deux adolescents de seize ans. Deux étudiants gays. Voilà toutes nos références. Et elles sont si seules, si perdues et ... et je ne sais même pas quoi leur dire !

Il éclata en sanglots. Blaine l'attira à lui et le prit dans ses bras, tentant maladroitement de le réconforter mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il espérait juste qu'un jour, les choses seraient différentes pour eux, pour Santana et Brittany aussi.

**Zi endeuh !**

(2) Le tarsier est un petit primate d'Indonésie qui ne dépasse pas les 20 cm. Il a la particularité d'avoir des yeux ronds qui lui mangent une bonne partie de la face (certains disent que les yeux du tarsier sont plus grands que son cerveau, mouarf). Je les trouve trop mimi !

(3) Brittany porte ce bonnet dans l'épisode 2x14, Blame It On The Alcohol. Encore plus mimi que le tarsier, je vous jure.

(4) Harvey Milk était un homme politique (conseiller municipal à San Francisco) américain, gay et militant pour les droits civiques des homosexuels. Il fut assassiné avec le maire de San Francisco en 1978.


End file.
